The Warrior and the Trickster
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Loki appreciates the things that Thor takes for granted. The god of mischief has his eye on a certain dark-haired warrior woman. Is being King truly what Loki wants? (Includes cannon from the comic Journey into Mystery issues 646-655)
1. Chapter 1

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

Another day had passed since Thor's absence from Asgard and another battle won. With Thor's absence leadership of Asgard's armies and the protection of the realms fell under Sif's command. She celebrated with her friends-the Warriors Three. They had ale and laughter. Vostagg sat with his wife, Hogun discussed tactics with some others, and Fandral laughed rowdy with a woman on each arm.

Sif felt alone, but among many of her fellow warriors. She nursed the last dregs of her ale- the taste had gone sour. She missed the big, blond lug. Life was so much more dull without the god of thunder and her bed sheets much colder since his infatuation with that human.

She drained the last dregs. Just thinking about that woman made her stomach churn. She couldn't help but blame the human's presence for Frigga's fate and Odin's resulting loss of compassion. She set her mug on the table and pushed away from her chair only to have Vostagg grab her elbow and hold her in place.

"Have another ale, Sif. You earned it. Your leadership on the field today saved many lives," Vostagg said. He released his grip and gestured with his hands towards his wife. "You should have seen her, dear! Out there with the wind blowing in her hair and her sword gleaming in the light burnished red with the blood of our enemies. She was every bit a goddess!"

"Thank you for your kind words, however, I feel my spirits need solitude to recover from today's exploits and not more drink," Sif said as she left the drinking hall. She'd had enough of the jovial attitudes of her compatriots.

She didn't have a destination in mind, but found herself on the path toward her brother Heimdall. He was always so serious, but he would make fine company for one who wanted the quiet. He was standing guard, as always, the stars' lights reflecting on his golden helm.

"I know why you are here," Heimdall said without turning away from his constant gazing across the galaxies.

"That's a comfort, because I don't," Sif said sitting at his feet. She began to pick at her nails absently-a bit of dried up blood had caught under her thumbnail.

Heimdall's heavy hand rested gently on the crown of Sif's head. "No need for the tough act with me, little sister. Thor is on earth."

"With that human who he favors more than us," she murmured.

"I do not know that he favors her more than his friends, Sif. He values you a great deal. You must know that."

"Values me so much that he sets me aside to fetch his new infatuation. Ignores whatever promises he made to me in the past," Sif said reaching up and knocking away her brother's hand. "Don't touch me."

"As Thor has chosen to reject being king of Asgard his betrothal to you is null and void. I am sorry," Heimdall said.

"It's fine. He can play with his little human girlfriend. I am curious how he intends to crawl back in neigh a century when her brief life is snuffed out." She flicked out the last piece of dried up blood from under her nail and crossed her arms over her chest. She followed her gaze and stared out across space.

"He is not with Jane Foster. He is working with those Avengers."

"I see. So he has no need for any of us. He has replaced us and the Warriors Three with humans."

"Do not be so angry, little sister. Thor must learn compassion if he is to ever be king. His affection towards earth will make him a better leader when it is time for him to take his place," Heimdall said. He gazed through the stars. "Even now, he protects all the realms by defeating threats on Midgard."

"There are other realms than Midgard," Sif said rising to her feet. "Sorry I disturbed your work, brother."

"It is never a bother, Sif. I am here for you should you need me."

She watched him a moment longer, envious that his emotions were so reigned in check. He was her half brother and must have gotten that from his mother. Her mother had died in labor, but was no doubt cursing until her last moment. Their father was as short tempered and fierce as she-up until the day he died in battle.

She returned to the castle and leaned upon the railings of the grand balcony. She stared out into the distance not really seeing anything and mostly feeling sorry for herself. Sadly, there were no more enemies for her to slay to release her frustrations.

**OoO**

It had been ridiculously easy impersonating his grief stricken father. Loki wasn't a fan of the eye patch, it made it so much harder to judge distance and he had the sore shin to prove it. He had always wanted to rule-to serve as king. Odin needed a vacation from the pressures of royal decree so Loki helped him achieve it. A brief coma for the next five decades should help his adopted father cope with things.

However, it was hard to wander about the castle under his father's guise, so he enjoyed using the disguise of the random golden helmed soldier. No one much minded his spear or his presence. As a castle guard he was allowed virtual freedom of the entire premises which suited his purposes.

He missed a step when he saw her in the moonlight with dark hair waving behind her in the crisp night breeze. If he looked close there would be no tears in her dark eyes, but fierce battle-hardened determination. It was a shame that such a tall and athletic beauty would waste away her talent on the likes of Thor.

Loki could admit that he'd been jealous of the golden boy his whole life. First born son was set to inherit the throne and the loyalty of the people. However, even when Thor was performing treachery he could depend on his friends. The same friends that he cast aside time and again. Sif was used by Thor as his second in command in battle and his first choice bedwarmer. She probably didn't appreciate his abandonment of Asgard for earth.

"Lady Sif, how fairs thee?" he asked genially, still in the guise of a castle guard.

Sif didn't even glance his way. "I am alive for now, but one day Valhalla awaits."

"That's a rather grim outlook," Loki said coming to stand beside her.

She shrugged. "It is the outlook of a warrior. One day my toils here will be rewarded."

"Since your hard work is so under appreciated here," Loki said.

Sif turned toward him and looked at him closely with narrowed eyes. "I know not your face, but your words remind me of another. What is your name?" She whipped out her sword and held the tip under his chin with hardly any effort.

Loki appreciated her skill with the sword. She was beautiful and deadly. He reached up and gently pushed aside the blade. "Is that any way to speak to one of your oldest friends?"

Sif snorted and tucked her sword away. "I should have known you would survive. You kept your promise to Thor, so your life will be spared. He raved about what a heroic death you had," she said with a raised brow. "Am I seeing the resurrection?"

"Never dead. You know me. Too much left on the agenda to die prematurely," Loki said with a grin.

"Life would be less mischievous without you, but no doubt less interesting too," Sif admitted. "I never have trusted you."

"And you have always trusted Thor and look what that has gotten you. Left behind for a mortal," Loki retorted.

"True enough," Sif said shrugging. "I would miss you if you were dead. I have always appreciated your wit. I lack the creativity you possess."

"You're creative enough. You must be or else you would not be undefeated in battle," Loki argued.

"My battles are won through brawn and stubbornness." She leaned back on the rails. "What is it that you want of me?"

"Your betrothal was to the future king of Asgard, correct?"

"To Thor, yes."

"To Thor specifically?"

"I suppose not specifically. I wish to serve Asgard as best I can. For now I serve as the general. One day I might serve as Asgard's queen, but I lack the drive to force the issue upon whomever the role of king might fall upon. The betrothal is null and void."

"If I touch your arm, will you promise not to cut off my hand?" Loki asked.

"I will not harm you today, god of mischief," Sif promised.

Loki reached for her wrist and held it tightly in his hand. He could feel the dull throb of her pulse as her blood rushed-even in his presence when most would cower in fear Sif was calm and composed. What wasn't to adore about the woman? "If say, I, was to become King of Asgard would you consent to ruling beside me? I do wish to be a just and noble king. I could use someone of your impeccable moral character to guide me."

"Surely you jest?" Sif said pulling her arm out of his grasp. She looked him directly in the eyes-something no one but Thor would have dared. "You speak true. You are a strange man. Some days you seek the destruction of Asgard and the next her salvation."

"I just want to claim the birthright that Thor has so flippantly tossed aside. Father offered him the kingdom before he left, but Thor rejected the role and the ties that would come with it."

"I see," Sif said thoughtfully her hand having found her sword hilt and rested on it absently. She seemed to realize what she was doing and released her hold and brought her hand back to her side casually. "Why would you want me? There are more appropriate women to choose from. Women who are more calm, more obedient, less deadly."

"I wouldn't want them. I want the fiercest, most beautiful, more loyal, most passionate Asgardian." Loki reached out and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "There is only one Lady Sif and I appreciate her."

"I will consider your offer, Loki," Sif said.

Loki dropped the illusion momentarily and stood before her in his emerald splendor. "Consider one part more," he said before he took her face into his hands and kissed her. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but as soon as his lips touched hers she began to kiss him back with the passion he expected of the goddess of earth.

And then she drew back and slapped him.

He held his hand to his burning cheek and watched as Sif turned her back on him and stalked off, but not before he caught the faint smile on her lips.

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't satisfied by the Thor movie. I thought the relationship in the movie of Thor and Jane felt forced, especially since it is Donald Blake that has feelings for Jane and not Thor. So, I thought why not let Loki make a move on Sif? He seems to appreciate the things that Thor takes for granted. As of now, this is a one-shot, but I may decide to elaborate later so I'm leaving it incomplete. Hope you enjoyed the teaser!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Y'all convinced me to continue. Enjoy! BDN_

* * *

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

**Chapter Two:**

"So, where to fair Lady Sif?" Fandral asked. The blond bearded man was leaning against a pillar of the watch tower playing with the feathers at the end of one of his arrows. "Heimdall here might die of excitement if he doesn't get to send us away soon."

"Do not tease my brother so," Sif warned adjusting the sword strapped across her back. "He might accidentally behead you with his blade with all the excitement," she said with a wink toward Heimdall.

"I don't need you antagonizing them, sister," Heimdall said shaking his head. "I do need your destination for the Bifrost."

"King Odin has put me in charge of keeping peace amongst the realms. You said you thought there seemed to be a disturbance in the Sixth Realm?" Sif asked. "Can you tell what kind of disturbance? Just have the rainbow bridge take us where we are most needed."

"I hope it was that the dwarves mass harvest provided too much food and they need someone heroic to help devour it," Volstagg said rubbing his massive belly. His red hair stood out every which direction and he looked like he was harmless—unless you saw him with an ax in his hand swinging toward an enemy.

"Did you even brush your hair today?" Hogun asked. He'd recently returned from visiting his homeland and was upset to have missed all the drama with the Dark Elves.

Sif and the Warriors Three all missed Thor. He was their leader, but he'd been gone for at least three weeks now. It didn't appear he'd be returning anytime soon. Heimdall had been helping them spot any sort of adventures amongst the nine realms where their services could protect those unable to protect themselves.

"I believe I know just where to send you," Heimdall said. "Are you ready?"

Sif nodded. "We're always ready."

**OoO**

Within the walls of Odin's palace Gladsheim Loki spun the scepter in his hand as he listened to another petition. Did Odin really have to listen to so many sniveling whiners? Could these fools not resolve any conflicts on their own?

"I have heard enough," Loki said, still wearing the guise of his father. A farmer complained that a traveling salesman and his wagon had run over and killed his pig. The peddler offered to pay the farmer in his product of ale for the slaughtered swine. "Farmer, you cannot milk a pig. Eventually the pig is purposed to be food. Accept the peddler's exchange of ale. It is worth more here than your swine. You can turn a great profit amongst the warriors. And furthermore, for wasting my time, you shall also give the peddler a second pig-freshly slaughtered so that he can have pork and bacon."

"Thank you, King Odin," the peddler said with a deep, grateful bow.

The farmer's face was red in barely suppressed rage. "I will accept your decree," he said with a stiff bow.

Loki was about to dismiss the counsel around him and retire for the evening. He really didn't want to hear another lame conflict amongst the citizens of Asgard. Perhaps being king wasn't worth the trouble. He sat straighter in his throne upon the announcement of the next citizen on his docket.

"The Lady Sif seeks an audience," his assistant said. "Will you see her, my king?"

Sif and her Warriors Three had been absent for a fortnight. "General Sif of our military force hardly needs to ask. Of course I will see her," Loki answered impatiently.

He wasn't disappointed. Sif walked briskly across the stone floor of the throne room, her boots clicking smartly with each step. She wore her battle armor and her hair was down, but it appeared that she'd taken the time to wipe off any blood and grime. He appreciated that, but he could still smell the faint coppery scent of blood radiating off her. She must have come straight from another battle.

"My King," she said kneeling before him with one knee resting on the ground and the other raised.

"General Sif, what brings you before me?" Loki asked.

She looked up at him and met his visible eye with a steady gaze. Her dark blue eyes let him know that she knew exactly who he was, but would respect his power of authority. He'd like to show her true authority, but his thoughts digressed. He gestured with his scepter for her to continue. "Speak your case, general. I wish to retire for the evening so that I might dine."

"I came to report the progress on protecting the other realms. There was a strange infestation of rat-like creatures that were destroying the farms on the Sixth Realm. I led the mission along with the Warriors Three and we were able to stop them before they destroyed the crops," Sif said.

"I see. I'm sure you enjoyed your time at Nidavellir," Loki said. The Sixth Realm was the home of the dwarves. And when he and Sif had been young he had played a cruel trick on her shortly after discovering that he was adopted and not a true son of Asgard. Sif had been born with beautiful golden hair that she was very vain about. Loki had hated that she was blond like his brother. And Sif was his favorite Asgardian though she hardly ever paid him any notice. He'd snuck into her chambers one night and cut off her hair while she slept and replaced it with an enchantment by the dwarves. Her hair was then as dark as his, but still beautiful. Thor had tried to kill him for the deed. Sif had never been vain about her looks since.

Sif scowled at him-obviously she remembered the reason for her dark tresses. "I care not for the dwarves, but they are under our protection."

"And how did you stop these creatures? These rats?"

"We tried to contain them in a cage of iron from the enchanted mines of the dwarves and wood from the forest of the Light Elves to return them to wherever they came, but they ate through the containers. It should have worked. Nothing is more impenetrable than the wood of the elves or the iron of the dwarves. We were able to keep the casualties to a minimum but the rats had killed two small dwarf children and several sheep dogs before we arrived. We decided since we could not contain them that we must destroy them. So I did," Sif explained. "It took some time to catch them all."

"Do you believe they were a natural creature to the Sixth Realm?"

"No, I do not. I am here because I believe that ever since the battle with the Dark Elves and the convergence that the barrier between the realms have remained askew. I fear for the well-being of Yggdrasil the Great Tree. It is possible the rat creatures weren't violent in their natural habitat, but changed in the other environment. Or perhaps they were from that hellish realm Muspelheim. The fire demons are a hardy race. My king, I fear that I cannot monitor and prevent all these occurrences," Sif admitted. "It took my companions and I two weeks to resolve this one."

"You will do your best, no doubt. If it is more men you need then you shall have such a boon. Though we are still building our armies after the slaughter of the recent prison break. Establish a chain of communication on the other realms. Place someone in charge of contacting a coordinator here for you and then you can take a rapid response team to deal with any infestations," Loki suggested.

"Your counsel is wise," Sif said before standing. "May I be dismissed?"

"No, you may not. How about you join me for dinner? We can discuss these strategies further," Loki said rising from his throne.

"It would be an honor," Sif said stiffly.

**OoO**

Sif walked alongside Loki as he impersonated their king. She didn't understand how everyone else in Asgard seemed to be fooled by his antics. Even her brother didn't seem to notice and he was renowned for knowing things. They went to his private banquet room; there was a table large enough to seat twenty Asgardians and it's surface was full of food. The dishes ranged from every conceivable vegetable and rooted plant that she'd seen in Asgard as well as a large sampling of both pork and turkey.

"You can feed an army with this bounty," Sif said frowning.

"Or maybe just Vostagg," Loki said with a grin sitting at the head of the table. He gestured toward the chair at his right. "Have a seat."

Sif chose the chair at the opposite end of the long table. She looked up and down the rows of food. "No dessert?"

"I'm not a fan of sweets," Loki said. "Unless you're offering a different kind of desert?" His appearance shifted from the false image of Odin to his true form and then back again.

"Where is Odin?" Sif asked abruptly changing the subject. It was always uncomfortable whenever Loki flirted. She would not be fooled by his witty banter.

"Sleeping," Loki said grabbing a turkey leg and taking a big, juicy bite. "He was traumatized by Frigga's untimely demise."

"As were you," Sif said. She reached for the goblet full of wine in front of her and took a drink.

Loki shrugged. "It's not the first time I've lost a parent. I am adopted after all."

And he killed his biological father in the battle with the Frost Giants two years before. "I would like to name Brunnhilde as my second in command," Sif said. The fierce valkyrie had been forgotten in limbo by Odin for centuries and upon restoration of her spirit to her body she'd spent most of her time on Midgard. Perhaps in their time of need she could be convinced to return to aid Asgard.

"Talking about business all ready? Cannot we just enjoy a quiet meal together?"

"Not while there is chaos amongst the realms and lives are in danger," Sif answered. "Brunnhilde is a strong and noble warrior. I trust her implicitly."

"And she's not a fan of Thor. I see where you're going with this," Loki said waving his drum stick at her. "I approve. She's still not forgiven Thor for the time you tried to sacrifice your life for him to Hela."

Sif shifted uncomfortably under the statement. It was true. Her friend Brunnhilde , also known to her teammates as Valkyrie, wasn't too keen on Thor. Valkyrie had spent a great deal of time on earth and in space defending the realms. Sif was technically the goddess of the earth and harvest herself under the Norsemen's mythology. A thousand years ago she spent a great deal of time on Midgard. "I just don't understand why Thor is suddenly so interested in the humans."

Loki clicked his tongue in sympathy. "It pains me to see you just now realizing the selfishness of my dear brother. Frankly, he's a simpleton."

Sif took her fork and stabbed a large slab of ham and put it on her plate. She savagely began to cut it into little pieces with her knife. "Thank you for approving Brunnhilde. I assume that you won't be dethroned anytime soon?" she asked looking up.

Loki smiled. "Actually, I was thinking I might retire from this business as king."

Sif dropped her knife and fork to her plate. "After all the trouble you went through and the lives lost for you to gain the title? Why? You killed the king of Jotunheim and have incapacitated the king of Asgard. Do you vacate the throne and then snub it?"

"Being king is tedious and limits my freedom. I am not king for the sake of being king. I am king because I am the only choice right now. Thor will make a terrible ruler—he's too impatient and headstrong. Father is too heartbroken and world weary."

"So that leaves Loki," Sif said. "And Thor wouldn't be a terrible ruler. His attitude has saved many lives in battle."

"In battle yes, but he cannot make the tough decisions that would sacrifice the few for the greater good. Not every battle can be won. And you're a better general than him in my opinion."

Against her better judgment Sif felt her mouth twitch into a smile at the compliment.

"Maybe if Thor continues to mature in a few centuries he would be appropriate for the mantle of king," Loki continued.

"So you are taking the role of king because you have no choice," Sif stated.

"Oh! But, I do have a choice. However, I cannot achieve this solution on my own. I would need your help specifically," Loki said.

Loki could always be counted on to be ready for an adventure. Sif appreciated that about the trickster. "I will not commit treason. I am only acquiescing to your rule because I do not know where Odin is and I believe you that he needs time to recover from Frigga's loss."

"So loyal. You'll be happy to know you'll be instating the true king. Balder."

"Balder the Brave has been dead for hundreds of years."

"And for some reason people keep thinking I'm dead too, but then I just pop right up again, don't I?" Loki challenged.

"You have some sort of arrangement with Hela. For some reason you are a favorite of hers," Sif said frowning. "The goddess of death does not favor easily."

"She didn't kill you when she had the chance, now did she? However, I must be irresistible," Loki said. He lifted his wine goblet and swirled the liquid within it in a lazy circle. "Are you willing to join in such an adventure with me, Lady Sif?"

"To save Asgard?"

"To reinstate Asgard under the leadership of Balder—the one whom Odin would want to be the next king," Loki clarified.

"Isn't he in Valhalla?" Sif asked. If they were to infiltrate the sacred halls of Valhalla she would risk being exiled from there in the afterlife. Loki spoke truth. Balder would make the best king. Odin was past his prime and Thor a poor choice in his current level of maturity. Loki wasn't even Asgardian. Asgard should not be ruled by the son of a Frost Giant guilty of patricide.

"Is he? We'll need to travel to Niffleheim first." Loki set aside his goblet. "But first, eat up. We have a great journey before us."

"Who will watch after the kingdom if you are absent and Odin is unreachable?"

"The interim ruler! I shall appoint a steward. How about Hogun? I bet he wouldn't appreciate it at all.

"He would hate to be left in charge," Sif said scowling. Her serious friend would loath such a position.

"Exactly! That's why he'll be perfect for the role. We don't have to worry about him planning a revolution to claim the throne for his own." Loki stood from the table and stretched his arms high above his head and cracked his neck to either side. "That's settled. I'll send for you in the morning. Pack up to be on an extended journey."

Sif started to stand. "No, no," Loki protested. "Keep eating. Have your fill. Who knows how long it will be before we eat of such proportions again." She sat back down.

What had she just agreed to?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, the whole Thor comic series is grossly confusing so I'm going to be picking and choosing elements to include in this story and I'll try to keep it mostly in the movie-verse, but I'll be taking a lot of artistic liberties and might have some more Avengers and Defenders references. I do want to explain some things that I find confusing so hopefully no one will have to go back and forth to Wikipedia._

_The main points in the comics are that Loki and Sif have known each other almost forever and at times have teamed up when he's saving the world and not destroying it. Sif and Thor are former lovers. She and Thor actually share a half-brother, Balder, but aren't related to one another. Thor is the son of Odin and Gaia. Balder (who isn't in the movies) is the son of Odin and Frigga. To simplify I'll agree with the movies and have Thor and Balder be full brothers under the parentage of Odin and Frigga. Loki is the son of the King of the Frost Giants (so technically it is his birthright to be a king). Sif's full brother is Heimdall, but since in the movie they look nothing alike I'll say they are half-siblings. And Hela is the goddess of death in the series, and the reason she favors Loki is because in his previous incarnation he was her father. _

_I'll explain the Nine Realms too: _

_1) Alfheim- land of the light elves  
__2) Asgard- land of the Aesir a.k.a. Asgardians  
__3) Vanaheim- home of the Vanir, sister race of the Asgardians  
4) Jotunheim- land of the Frost Giants (Loki's father was the king)  
5) Midgard – earth  
6) Nidavellir – land of the dwarves  
7) Svartalheim- land of the dark elves  
8) Niffleheim- dishonored dead dwell here, Valhalla- honored dead live here  
9) Muspelheim- world of the fire demons_

_Yggdrasil- The World Tree_

_Reviews are appreciated! Please drop a line!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

**Chapter Three:**

Sif woke up early. Loki wouldn't expect her for some time yet. She dressed in comfortable, yet durable clothes. If they would be traveling throughout the realms who knew what they might encounter. The normal means of travel amongst the nine realms wasn't reliable since the convergence and there was no telling how long it would be before it righted itself.

She didn't want to end up in Muspeheim (the world of the fire demons) unprepared if the portal took her to the wrong realm. So far she and the Warriors Three hadn't encountered any such troubles but Heimdall warned her each time that it was a risk.

She went to her wardrobe closet and took out her worn leather pack. She filled it with a change of clothing, undergarments, a pair of gas masks that could filter out sulfuric air, a fire making device Thor had given her from Midgard- a lighter he called it, knives she could use for food, and a dwarven cooking pot that could collapse in size and was also an excellent blunt force weapon. She opened the drawer of her dresser and pulled out a bag of dried fruits and vegetables preserved for long adventures. She always had a stash readily available in her room.

Sif laced up the bag and set it aside. She went to her weapons closet and strapped on an assortment of daggers to her thighs, put on her forearm bracers and her form fitting body armor. She draped her red cape over her shoulders, strapped her sword to her hip, and threw her traveler's bag over one shoulder.

Her boots for the trip were supple leather made from dragon's hide. She was able to walk and hunt silently in them. She made her way toward the throne room to await the Odin-impersonating Loki.

He was already there looking out the window of the antechamber just outside the throne room. His back was to her and while her boots were soundless he turned as she approached. Sif scowled wondering how he had sensed her. She was a hunter and was renown for her ability to move soundlessly.

"Nice boots," he commented glancing down at her feet. It was too bizarre having the All Father standing in front of her complimenting her footwear. "Is that from a dragon?"

"I slew one that terrorized the elves on Alfheim a few decades back," Sif said. She lifted one foot and angled it first left then right to admire her boots. "They are very durable. The soles were made by the dwarves."

Loki as the All Father grinned. "The dwarves make remarkable things."

Sif touched her hair absently. "How did Hogun take it?"

"He is grumbling and complaining, but he is in the throne room doing his duty as steward. He wanted to join me on this journey into mystery, but when he heard I already had your aid he sat down grumpily saying that I had no need of him then if I had you. So, he'll be busy dealing with the rebuilding of the city and feeding the homeless citizens."

Sif's eyes crinkled in amusement at hearing her taciturn friend's reaction. She was also proud of his confidence in her and didn't envy his role as stewart dealing with rebuilding the battle-ravaged city. "It is ironic to leave a man of Vanaheim in charge of Asgard."

"I am a fan of irony."

She noticed a bag similar to hers at Loki's feet and stooped to pick it up. He looked at her questioningly. "I will take your bag, my king. Shall we be off to the Bifrost?"

"We will go by the stables first and we will take Sleipnir."

"Odin's horse? Is that wise?" Sif whispered quietly. Animals were able to see past deception and were able to sense the true nature of those around them. How would such a creature treat the Trickster?

"The horse is more mine than his," Loki answered cryptically.

They walked to the stables and found Odin's gray eight-legged steed anxiously awaiting them. The horse stamped his feet impatiently as Loki approached and whinnied until the trickster offered him an apple and an affectionate rub of his mane. The large stallion knocked his head against Loki's chest affectionately.

"He really likes you," Sif observed in surprise.

"Indeed. You could say I am like a mother to him," Loki explained.

Sif frowned at his words and puzzled over them in her mind. Loki led Sleipnir out of the stables and sat upon his unsaddled back. He offered his hand and Sif took it and sat behind him on the horse. "Shouldn't we put a saddle on him?"

"He prefers not to wear them," Loki said starting toward the Bifrost.

"And you misspoke. You mean you are like a father to him, right? Not mother."

"Whatever is easier for your mind to grasp," Loki answered.

"All Father Odin-what a surprise. Sif what are you doing?" Heimdall asked as she and Loki approached his watch tower riding on Sleipnir.

"We shall be traveling to Niffleheim," Loki answered. "Is the Bifrost stable enough to send us there?"

"It is not my place to question my king," Heimdall said frowning. His eyes fell upon Sif as if trying to read her mind to find the truth of things. "As I've explained to my sister and her fellow adventurers since the Convergence travel amongst the realms isn't stable. I will try to send you to Niffleheim, but you could end up in any of the nine realms. You must be prepared."

Sif pulled out her gas mask. "Just in case we find ourselves in Muspelheim." She glanced at Loki. "I did bring two of them."

Heimdall nodded his head approvingly. "Protect the All Father. I will send you both to the world of the dead."

"I hardly need protecting," Loki said in annoyance imitating his father's voice. The King of Asgard wouldn't take kindly to the inference that he wasn't able to protect himself.

Heimdall inserted his sword into the Bifrost and the rainbow bridge transported Loki, Sif, and their horse Sleipnir.

**OoO**

"The universe laughs at us!" Sif cried throwing her arms into the air.

She and Loki were walking alongside Sleipnir and the rocky terrain. Heimdall had warned them there was a possibility of arriving in the wrong realm. But she didn't think they'd end up here!

"It is not so bad," Loki protested. He was no longer wearing the guise of Odin, but appeared in his usual form- dark haired and lanky. "I know other routes we might travel through to reach our destination. It will just take some time to reach it."

"Why aren't we cutting down that time by riding the horse?"

"Because I don't want to injure him on these uneven stones and soggy grounds."

Sif had no argument for that. They Bifrost had misdirected them and they found themselves on Midgard in the northern most parts of Ireland navigating the large basalt formations. "Can we go somewhere other than England?"

"Only if you want our journey to extend in length even more," Loki said looking over at her with a frown. "Surely the Lady Sif doesn't fear running across her old boyfriend?"

"Neither of us want to run into Thor," Sif argued. "He could interfere with our quest. He'd see to it that you were imprisoned for treason."

"Is that concern for me?" Loki sounded genuinely curious. "I thought it mattered not to you if I were to be rotting in a cell for all eternity or not. And besides, Thor is the one that released me from that prison."

"I agreed to your plan. For better or worse we are bound together on this quest. I will see it through to the bitter end. Recovering Balder the Brave is what is best for Asgard."

"So you will stop Thor for me?"

"If he interferes. You said yourself he declined the throne so that he could frolic about with his mortals."

"Hm," Loki hummed thoughtfully. "Let us just try not to cross his path."

"Or any humans that might remember when you made the news last year for your reign of terrorism amongst them," Sif said.

"Oh. That. Why does everyone have a problem with that? I killed a few dozen humans. Father killed thousands in the past. Why does no one hold that against him?"

He had a good point and Sif had no answer. "Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" Loki asked missing his next step and then turning back to her.

"On the balcony when you revealed yourself to me. Why did you do it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That is no answer."

"You wouldn't like my answer. Now stop prattling. If we can reach solid ground Sleipnir can help us cross the Irish Sea and then we can head south through Scotland and eventually reach London."

"That makes no sense. How can this horse travel across the sea, but not a bunch of rocks?"

Loki rubbed Sleipnir's neck. "Don't listen to her. You're doing just fine."

"Have you ever even been to Scotland?" Sif asked.

"Well, no," Loki confessed.

"It's been a thousand years, but it's a rocky terrain. If your horse does better traveling over water then we'd do better crossing the Irish Sea into England."

"Okay," Loki agreed. He started to direct them in a more south-easterly direction.

"Just like that? You agree?"

"I listen to wise counsel," Loki said. "You're the Asgardian goddess of War - why wouldn't I listen?"

"Your brother doesn't listen," Sif grumbled.

"No, but Balder did and he's the reason we're doing this," Loki pointed out. A flash of lightning shot through the clouds above them. "Great," he muttered.

A deep rumble of thunder followed after the lightning. "Just because there is a storm doesn't mean Thor is here."

"That's not been my experience," Loki argued.

"Then take the guise of Volstagg and if he arrives he will not question our presence," Sif suggested.

"I think I prefer if he were to see the two of us together," Loki said.

A few tense minutes passed and there was no Thor landing on the ground between them with Mjolnir clutched in his fist.

"False alarm?" Sif asked.

"So it seems," Loki said and he visibly relaxed.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky and the sun's light became blocked so only a scan few rays illuminated their path. "I believe it's about to rain," Sif said glancing up. "We had best seek shelter."

"And am I to assume you know this terrain so well that you know of a nearby cave or abandoned residence?" Loki asked in a voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

"I told you it had been a thousand years since I visited these lands. But as it would happen I can see a cave in the distance," Sif said pointing towards a series of basalt pillars that partially obscured a cave.

"What do your eagle eyes spy?" Loki asked. "Okay, Sleipnir, that's our goal," he said into the horse's ear. Sleipnir whinnied and stamped his feet as the first drops of the storm started to fall. "Hop on," Loki ordered after swinging himself onto the horse's back. He held out his hand to Sif. She took hold of Loki's wrist and pulled herself behind him on the horse.

Odin's eight-legged steed took off at an insanely fast pace having no problem running across the rocky terrain and reaching the cave.

"He had no issue traversing those rocks," Sif complained wringing the water out of her hair.

"No, but he has feelings too and he didn't want to run across the rocks and risk hurting himself, but he hates being rained upon more. He's not a fan of lightning so he was motivated," Loki explained giving the horse an affectionate rub down.

**OoO**

"Would you want to venture over to Oslo while we're here?" Loki asked. He and Sif sat next to one another with their backs propped up against Sleipnir's warm body as he was lying on the cave floor sleeping with his legs tucked under his large body.

Loki snapped his fingers and caused flames to burst over the kindling they had found and gathered for a small fire. It helped to be the god of fire. He watched as Sif skinned the rabbit that she caught a few minutes ago with her bare hands. He cringed a little when she pulled off the rabbit's skin by twisting the poor creature into awkward positions and then just like that it was a meal ready to be roasted over the fire.

"Why?" Sif asked. She stabbed the rabbit through with one of her daggers and held it over the fire. "What is there that should interest us?"

"The Berserker staff," Loki said. "It's said that to hold it the wielder is granted great strength."

"I have no need of enhanced strength and your power is in your mind and illusions, not your hands."

Loki held up his hands for inspection. "My hands are nimble and strong—I can show you one day if you'd like." When Sif merely stared back at him stonily he continued. "Anyone can use more strength—even you."

"I don't wish to linger on Midgard any longer than necessary. And I already experimented with the Berserker spell the last time I went to Niffleheim. I forced the teacher to empower me with Berserker strength then I cut off her head."

"That's excessively violent," Loki said clutching at his own throat in sympathy.

"It's not like she died," Sif huffed. "Heimdall went and reattached her head. She said that she didn't spell me with Berserker."

"But, you thought that she had?"

"I went to the lands of never ending battle and slew all the beasts there and when my brother found me he told me that I was never spelled. Apparently Berserker is in my nature. We have no need of that accursed staff. It makes its wielder visualize their most traumatic memory and enrages them through that grief."

"Hm, that would be inconvenient," Loki agreed thinking about his countless traumatic memories. One can only murder your father so many times before going mad. And he wasn't even sure if that was his most traumatic memory considering he'd also given birth to a horse. "So you're Berserker by nature?"

"Apparently," Sif said bringing the roasted rabbit close for inspection. She stuck it back over the fire and continued to rotate it slowly over the flames. "According to what the teacher told Heimdall I just needed permission to unlock my true violent nature."

"I will remember to keep you as an ally," Loki said.

"It would be wise," Sif agreed. "When we finally do reach Niffleheim I'd like to avoid Nidhogg."

"I think everyone with an ounce of reason would want to avoid him," Loki said. Nidhogg was a great serpent that lived in Niffleheim and feasted on corpses and when there weren't enough corpses he gnawed on the roots of the tree Yggdrasil.

It was important that it have enough corpses to feed upon or else the world tree might be destroyed and with it the known universes.

Sif held the roasted rabbit out to him. "Would you like first bite?"

"That's very considerate of you," Loki said taking the dagger and rabbit from her and biting into the warm flesh. The meat practically fell off of the bones. He handed it back to her after taking the first bite and she bit into it next. They ate in silence for several minutes. "This storm doesn't seem to be lessening," Loki observed. The rain fell in thick sheets across the mouth of their cave.

"Indeed. We'll be stuck here through the night," Sif said. They had finished the rabbit and she'd started to whittle down the bones.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked watching her. She seemed selective about which bones she wanted to work with and threw other bones back into the fire without a second glance.

"I'm going to make a pair of whistles," Sif said staring down at her work.

"Are we going to lead a marching band?"

Sif glanced up at him with a confused expression. "I'm not sure what a marching band is. These will be useful should we become separated and need to find one another. We can whistle a simple tune and recognize one another."

"What if we are in trouble, but whistling would draw attention to ourselves. What then?"

"Then you must choose if it is safer to be quiet and eaten or loud and attract your ally to destroy whatever threatens you," Sif said simply. She blew into one end of one of the whistles she was making and a low-pitched sound resonated through the cave causing Sleipnir to stir in his sleep. She drilled a second and third hole into the bone pipe and when she blew into it a higher pitched whistle was heard.

She held out the completed whistle to Loki and he accepted it before she started on the second whistle.

"Would you believe this is the first gift I've ever received?" Loki asked. He turned the fragile item over in his palm. It was so small. And only an hour ago it had been part of a living creature.

Sif paused in her whistle making and stared at him. "You jest."

Loki shrugged. "Nope. I've stolen things and I've given gifts to others to bribe them into sparing me their wrath. This is the first time I've been given a gift myself."

"Frigga taught you to master illusions. That is a great gift. It is better to teach a man how to fish than to give him a fish for dinner," she said.

"I never would have taken you for a philosopher," Loki said tucking the whistle into the inner folds of his tunic. "Thank you for the gift."

"It's just a whistle," Sif said shifting uncomfortably. She returned to completing the second whistle.

Loki watched her for a few more moments before resting more fully against Sleipnir and closing his eyes. He listened to the sound of the rain falling and felt himself slip into unconsciousness feeling safe for the first time in many years.

* * *

**_A/N:_ ** Anyone else watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.? I totally called the Berserker staff! I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Don't forget to leave review and let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

**Chapter Four:**

Sleipnir had taken to running over the Irish Sea once the rains had stopped. While the horse didn't mind running on ocean water he didn't care for storms. Loki didn't question the his son's temperament. He felt everyone was entitled to their own quirks.

"So, what happened when you came here last?" Sif asked.

"I met Thor's friends," Loki answered. He didn't care for his run in with the Avengers as they had foiled his plans of world domination. The humans of this time were resourceful. If it hadn't been for their interference he'd be ruling the people of Midgard. Though, it had been a great deal of fun bantering with the witty Tony Stark and the lovely Natasha Romanova.

"Why did you want to rule earth anyway?"

"The humans slaughter one another daily. I thought I could lend them my guidance." He really didn't want to rehash his failed attempt to rule Midgard. However, who knew how long he and Sif would be on their mission. It was nice to actually talk to someone that wasn't trying to kill him or imprison him. He knew that as long as he and Sif were allied on their quest she wouldn't let anyone touch him. It was empowering to know he had a loyal ally for once in his life.

"I am not one to judge, Loki. I have visited various realms and led battle against countless foes. I am sure they view me as a terrorist by some parties and a hero by others," Sif said. "Why earth? There are so many other realms."

"Because Thor has decided that he loves earth." Loki could feel Sif shift behind him on Sleipnir. His brother was still a topic of discomfort for her it would seem.

"I can respect that," Sif said. "I am still confused as to how they were able to capture you. You are far too clever."

Loki smirked. It sounded like Sif respected his wit. "I wanted to see for myself what the protectors of Earth - the Avengers had to at their disposal." Mostly, he had wanted to see The Hulk for himself. Unfortunately, he ended up seeing The Hulk up close and personal. He still had an ache in his spine whenever he encountered the bitter cold of winter.

"And is that why you allowed yourself to be imprisoned on Asgard?"

Ah, Loki appreciated Sif's train of thought. There was a reason she won all the battles she led. She was rather clever herself. "I had nothing better to do at the time," he answered evasively.

"Was it you or Odin that had Volstagg and myself deliver the Infinity Item to the Collector?"

"What did you think of Taneleer Tivan?" Loki asked redirecting the question. It had been him that had ordered the ether delivered to one of the surviving Elders of the Universe.

"He was a strange creature. It was you then," she stated. "Is the ether safe with him?"

"The Collector has devoted his immortal existence to protecting the universe from items of immense power than cannot be undone. There are far more worlds than just the nine realms you are familiar with. As the ether cannot be destroyed it did seem best to place it within his protection." Of course, the old quack collected living specimens of every world he also had encountered. "He is the one that warned Asgard of the imminent attack of Surtur." He referred to an attempted invasion a few centuries past.

"Then he is worthy of our trust," Sif said decisively. "If it had not been for his forewarning Surtur and his fire demons surely would have destroyed Asgard. His forces of Muspelheim were so very great."

Loki remembered that Sif had been gravely injured in that fierce battle. Many Asgardian lives had been lost. "You were wounded," he said.

"A piercing wound barely missed my heart," Sif confirmed. "It was the poison that was the problem."

Loki also remembered that Thor had gone to Hela in the underworld and fought for Sif's life. Her devotion to the god of Thunder had been unwavering since that moment - at least until recently. "We draw nearer to our destination," Loki announced. He could see the outline of a land mass that he presumed was the English coastline.

"I look forward to leaving this wretched land," Sif said. Her words were ironic considering her affinity to the world of Midgard a thousand years ago - a woman scorned truly was a fearsome thing. He couldn't blame her though. Her grip around Loki's waist tightened. He couldn't say that he minded even if the embrace made it harder for him to breath. What did one need with air anyway?

"This place isn't so bad."

"Not as nice as Asgard or Alfheim, but I suppose better than most of the realms," Sif conceded. "Once upon a time, I loved this realm above all others. I understood the people here."

Asgard wasn't exactly in pristine condition after the dark elves had invaded and released the prisoners in a riot, but Loki wasn't about to mention that seeing as he had a hand in the defensive shield being lowered. In a round-about way one might say he was at fault for his mother's death. However, that one would be wrong. Loki blamed Thor bringing Jane Foster into their world with the ether running through her body. He did appreciate the punch that the petite human packed though. He remembered it fondly and rubbed his abused jaw absently at the memory.

However, his money would be on Sif if there was to be a fight between the two. Preferably one involving mud and skimpy clothing. "The Norsemen did really love you," Loki said. "You are still mentioned in their mythology with affection."

"Oh?"

"They even have a tale about my shorning off your golden hair."

"And how did they explain your being close enough to me to do so?"

Loki shrugged as Sleipnir stepped ashore and slowed his pace. "Some poems claim we were lovers and that I did it while you were sleeping."

"We were but children when it happened," Sif argued.

"I'm just repeating what the poems say," Loki said. He couldn't say that he minded the poem himself aside from mistaking his motive. He didn't cut Lady Sif's hair because he was jealous of her relationship with Thor, he did it because he was lonely. He wanted that which made him different - his dark hair - to be that which made him the same as his childhood friend. Of course, if his adopted parents had told him he was adopted and was actually a Frost Giant by birth then he wouldn't have bothered trying to fit in with the other Asgardians.

"I have grown fond of my dark hair. I won't thank you for it," Sif quickly added. "But, I enjoy not being the same as the other women of Asgard."

Loki laughed. "No worries on that account." There was no danger in Sif being considered common place among the other Asgardian women. The only woman he had appreciated and admired more had been his adopted mother. It was hard for a woman to compete with a man's mother.

**OoO**

"I had not thought we would find this place before sundown," Sif confessed. She glanced over at her traveling companion and was still disoriented by his appearance and her own. Loki had altered their appearance and that of Sleipnir so that they appeared a blond human couple walking their large dog. She felt naked without her armor, but she knew it was still there only hidden under an illusion.

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir, but you can't come here," a British police officer said standing in front of them.

"Why not?" Sif asked. "We have business to attend to in this area."

Loki held a leash for the dog form of Sleipnir in one hand and placed his free hand around Sif's shoulders and drew her close. "My apologies officer, but my wife and I had wanted to take a walk around this area. We used to work in these old offices. That's how we met. We didn't realize there would be a problem."

It took a great deal of restraint for Sif not to throw off Loki's hand. His calm answer was more likely to acquire them entrance without attention than her forcing her way through. She felt a slight pressure on her left hand and glanced down to see an emerald ring now on her ring finger. Did he just put that there to further their illusion? It certainly felt real.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this was a sight of a great deal of destruction. It isn't safe structurally. I'm not allowed to let anyone pass," the officer said holding his position resolutely.

"Very well," Loki said dropping the dog leash and then pressing his finger to the officer's forehead. The human looked back at them with a vacant expression in his eyes. "You will allow us entrance and you will keep any of your fellow officers from interfering. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the officer said nodding. He stepped aside and they walked past him.

"That was painless," Sif commented.

"You almost sound impressed."

"I do not impress easy."

"I noticed."

"You want to explain the ring?" Sif asked.

"Not really." Loki continued to lead the way to where a very powerful portal connected all nine realms. It was made stronger by the Convergence and while as the planets would be shifting further out of alignment rendering it useless for now it should still serve its purpose.

"It is impressive," Sif said looking at the portal. All nine worlds were visible overlaying upon one another. "How can the humans ignore such a thing?"

"They aren't," Loki said. He could already detect the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. converging upon their location. "I suggest we hurry." He dropped the illusion of their appearance and hopped upon Sleipnir's back and Sif once more sat behind him. He watched as the various realms shifted in and out of view waiting for Niffleheim to appear.

There was a crack of lightning that lit up the darkening evening sky and a rumble of thunder that shook through the building.

Thor landed on the opposite side of the portal from them with Mjolnir clutched in his fist, the ground shattered under his impact, and his red cape billowing from his momentum.

"We need to leave," Sif said anxiously as the golden-haired Asgardian looked up in shock at them.

"Sif? Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asked striding toward them. He didn't even question that Loki was alive. It would seem that after faking your death twice your friends and estranged family were no longer impressed.

"Just passing through, don't mind us," Loki said concentrating on the realms. He could just jump through, but he didn't know where all the passages between the realms were located in spite of popular opinion. He hadn't seen Niffleheim yet.

"Sif? Why are you with him?"

"We're on an adventure sanctioned by the king. It's of no concern of yours," Sif said. Her arms tightened around Loki's waist uncomfortably.

It wasn't Niffleheim, but it was another realm Loki was familiar with and it didn't have Thor. "Screw this," Loki said. He chose to pass into Nidavellir before the way was shut. He urged Sleipnir to leap into the portal and transport them.

"No!" Thor's shout followed them through the portal, but he was unable to follow as Loki had timed it such that the portal was in the process of shifting to another realm.

"That was close," Sif said. She took a moment to look around their environment. "This is not the realm of the dead."

"No, sorry. We're in the realm of the dwarves, but I do know my way around here. I can find the direct link from here to Niffleheim."

Sif rested her head against Loki's back. It was a strange sensation that made him feel uncomfortable. People didn't generally touch him willingly. He could feel her take a deep breath before sitting up once more. "There could be more of those rat-like creatures," she said composing herself quickly.

Oh good, they weren't going to talk about how Thor almost foiled their plans. Loki could get used to a companion that could hold her own in battle and didn't bring up the little mishaps that crossed their path along the way. And especially one that didn't question his motives constantly. If only others would realize that he was the Norse god of fire and like fire his whims and directions could change and waver unexpectedly. He was especially glad she didn't press further about the ring.

"The sooner we can free Balder the sooner we can resume our normal lives," Loki said.

"Have you thought of what we might offer Hela in exchange for Balder?"

"We must be willing to offer anything and everything that we might possess. It will be up to the goddess of Death to decide her price," Loki said. "Now, quiet. We do not wish to draw any undue attention to ourselves."

He set his eight-legged horse towards the mountains of the east where he might be able to travel to their destination. Hopefully, they could reach it without any further interruption.

* * *

_A/N:_ I'm posting this much earlier than I had planned, but I wanted to get it out to you before the Thanksgiving holiday in case you wanted a break from too much family bonding. Enjoy!

11/27/13


	5. Chapter 5

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

**Chapter Five:**

Three days had passed since they first entered Nidavellir. They were finally only a few hours away from the portal to Niffleheim. They'd have made better time if Sif hadn't been so concerned with playing the hero at every opportunity. She was much worse than Thor when it came to hunting down trouble and trying to help people. Fortunately, Loki was in no hurry.

"I don't see why you're so upset," Loki said. "It was a compliment."

"Dwarves are unimaginative, dull creatures," Sif retorted. She was kneeling at a stream in a lush valley not far from a large mining settlement and scrubbing her arms vigorously. She'd recently killed a large, murderous unicorn that had been driven to madness and was on a rampage with her bare hands.

"I disagree. Dwarves are very creative and witty. I often enjoy their banter and cleverness," Loki said. He rubbed his neck absently. There was a time he'd entered a wager with some dwarves. He had tried to sabotage their efforts, but they'd succeeded in their task. As the winners of the contest they had declared Loki's head for the spoils of victory. He had agreed they could have it, but they weren't allowed to touch his neck. As they couldn't devise a way to retrieve his head without touching his neck he had escaped unharmed. He was grateful that dwarves weren't quite as clever as he was.

"And why can't I take off this ring?" Sif demanded shaking her wet hands at him. She'd tried to slip off the emerald ring earlier, but found she wasn't able to do so. At one point, Loki had feared she might chop off her finger with her sword to remove it.

"Obviously, it's enchanted," Loki said with a roll of his eyes. Really, she was being too sensitive. So the dwarves thought she was his property. So what? Would that be so bad? "Don't worry about it. It serves as extra protection."

"I don't need protection," Sif said moving in front of him and gripping the lapels of his coat. "Take it off."

"It is a gift. But mostly, it is a sign of our alliance. I may have many enemies on earth and Asgard, but I have many friends in the other realms. Friends that don't take kindly to Asgardians." For a moment Loki allowed his Asgardian glamor to drop so that he stood before Sif in his true Frost Giant form.

To her credit, she didn't release her grip or step back, but her fingers did slacken slightly and her pupils constricted. Otherwise, she didn't react to what most would have considered a terrifying view. Frost Giants were rather scary creatures. He resumed his glamor and looked to be his normal pale, slim, dark-haired Asgardian self.

"You will remove this ring once we accomplish our mission," Sif said in a low, measured voice.

"Of course, if that is what you wish," Loki agreed with an amiable smile. Sif relaxed her fingers and stepped away from him. The ring he had given her was a very powerful amulet. Creatures that would normally tear any Asgardian into pieces and eat them for supper should they happen to pass by would not feel that urge around the bearer of the ring. Those creatures generally had an affinity for Loki (partly because he fathered a few of them) and they would see Sif as an extension of himself and leave her be.

"We are almost near the portal. Next stop will be Niffleheim." Loki led Sleipnir toward the edge of the forest. "There is a series of cliffs near to here. At the base of it is where we'll find our passage."

"Will we have to climb down?"

"We're already in the valley. As long as you don't dally."

"Dally? My hand was forced. Had I not intervened that mad unicorn would have killed half that troop of miners," Sif argued.

Loki held up his hands in a placating gesture. "We aren't even supposed to be on this realm. It could be that Hela will see your action as interference on her collection of new souls."

"I had not thought of that," Sif said falling into step beside Loki. "Why did you not stop me then?"

"It's not my place to stop a hero from saving lives," Loki argued.

"Let's make sure we avoid Aerndis once we reach Niffleheim."

"The teacher that you decapitated, yes, you voiced that concern earlier. Don't worry, the realm of the dead is a big place." It really did amuse him to learn that Sif was as terrible as him at making friends sometimes. "I suspect that Hela herself will find us shortly after we enter her realm." He reached into his travel bag and pulled out a pair of ear plugs he'd scavenged from a trip to earth. He held a pair out to Sif. "You should protect your ears. It's about to become very loud and we won't be able to hear one another."

She took the plugs without question and inserted them into her ear canals. He did the same. He had taken the liberty to further enchant the ear plugs so that they were not merely physical barriers to sound, but also magical barriers.

It wasn't long before they reached the cliffs. The roar of the wind that rushed through the twin cliffs was enough to deafen a normal mortal, but with their protective gear they crossed through realms without further problem.

This time there was no question. They had reached the Underworld. The never-ending twilight and foggy gloom of the ever after was all around them. Sif turned to look at him and he nodded in affirmation. They both took out their ear plugs and the erie winds of the afterlife circled around them.

Sif tugged her cloak around her arms and shivered. "It's colder than I remember."

"We're near the northern most region of Hel," Loki said. With his Frost Giant lineage the cold didn't affect him, but Sif wouldn't be so lucky though the ring he gave her would protect her to some extent from the harsh arctic elements. "It can reach below freezing on a regular basis here, so we had best let Sleipnir transport us south as soon as possible."

**OoO**

Thor sat on the edge of his chair in Avengers' headquarters in New York City staring at the streets below as the construction workers continued to try and repair the damages his brother had brought brought upon the city with the alien invasion he had unleashed. He gripped his hammer Mjornir in his hand and was polishing the silver head of it. Quite a bit of grime had accumulated from his last series of battles and flights.

After having run into Loki and Sif in London he had hurried to report back to his new Midgardian teammates. He would have gone straight to Asgard, but the rainbow bridge was still unreliable and he promised Jane that he wouldn't leave again for quite some time.

"I brought shawarma!" Tony Stark said walking into the room with a take-out bag from the Arabic restaurant that he favored. He set the bag on the table in front of Thor. "I thought you could use some nourishment. Captain America says you've been staring outside that window for hours polishing your hammer."

"I appreciate the food," Thor said. He liked Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, but ever since Loki had impersonated him it was hard to trust him.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Iron Man asked pulling out a chair next to him at the meeting table. "I could pour us some drinks if you'd like."

"I would like some of your most hardy ale," Thor requested. He didn't like Tony Stark's arrogance, but he did appreciate his liquor supply. And he was very intelligent. If anyone could match the wit of his brother Loki it would be the engineer before him.

"Not a problem," Tony said heading to the wet bar on the far end of the room. "Pepper wants me to get rid of this stuff. She says its unprofessional to have it in our meeting room." He opened the refrigerator in the area and took out two long-necks of a very stout, dark, German beer. He opened the caps and brought them back to the table. "I think its important to have a beer with your colleagues when you're off the clock."

Thor took one of the drinks and drained it to the last dregs. He was about to pound it onto the table and demand another when he caught Tony's warning gaze. Thor gently place it on the table and Stark handed him the second beer. "You're not going to drink one?"

"I'm on the clock," Tony said. "So, you ran into your adopted brother and your ex-girlfriend back in England and they jumped through one of the portals."

"Indeed. I cannot think why Sif would be with Loki. She did not appear to be in duress or working against her will." Thor stared down at the bottle in his hand and frowned. "It makes no sense." What adventure could be so important that Sif would abandon Asgard in its time of need? With his absence their home especially needed her leadership.

"I thought you said Loki died."

"He is the Trickster. I thought he had perished honorably, but somehow he has survived. Perhaps he means no harm." He looked up to meet Tony's bright blue eyes hoping to find some confirmation in his belief.

"I can't say that I think Loki means no harm. I only spoke with him briefly, but he's very arrogant and confident. He reminds me of me in that way. He's resourceful, but he's also a murderer. He won't bat an eye at destroying anyone that gets in his way. If you're worried about your friend being in danger, I think you're justified in that concern," Tony said. "You might want to eat some of that food if you're going to keep drinking like that." He gestured to the unopened bag of take-out that he had brought.

"Sif is a strong warrior. She will not allow herself to be harmed by Loki," Thor said. He opened the bag and pulled out the wrap. He bit into the meal and was momentarily distracted by the rich, tender meat and herbs. No wonder Volstagg was so obsessed with food. "It is my duty to not just protect Asgard and Midgard, but all the nine realms. I promised my father, King Oden, that I would do so. That is why I am allowed to be here fighting alongside you and your Midgardian brethren. That is why I am able to be with Jane. If Loki is traveling amongst the realms of the world tree he might bring chaos to one of the other lands."

"I can't pretend to understand about all the different realms in your charge. However, you said earlier that Sif is the General of Asgard's armies. Why would she allow Loki to travel freely?" Tony asked.

Thor had been wondering that himself. Loki was known for doing selfish evil deeds, but also for doing heroic selfless deeds. That was part of the reason he still remained alive. Sif enjoyed a good adventure, probably more than most, but she wouldn't agree to something that would endanger the realms. But, then, he really hurt her when he chose Jane and Earth instead of Sif and Asgard. Could she be vindictive to such a degree that she'd risk the good of the realms? Surely, not. She had helped him protect Jane when she was on Asgard. Though, that could have been to keep the Ether out of the hands of the dark elves and not done simply for the reason that Thor fancied the human.

"That's a lot of thinking going on in that big, blond head of yours. Care to share some of those thoughts?" Tony asked. He was sipping from a bottle of water. Perhaps this Pepper of his was more influential than Iron Man let on. While Stark boasted about his wet bar, it did not escape Thor that he'd never actually seen the human drink any of his stock.

"I was wondering if Sif's hurt feelings of my choosing Jane and Earth over her and Asgard would somehow skew her judgment. I don't think she would endanger the realms over a bout of jealousy, but I cannot see why she and Loki would be working together. I cannot reason out a mutual interest," Thor explained.

"Well, you did your job. You alerted the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. to the possible threat and we're on alert. I think you should trust your friend. And as much as I hate to say it, perhaps you should trust Loki as well in this instance. He did help you against those dark elves," Tony said reasonably. "Why don't you go back to Jane and spend some time with her? Remember why you chose earth."

Thor hadn't told his Avengers teammates that Loki had also played a major role in the Dark Elves destroying so much of Asgard. He stood. "I will be in the work out room. I want to be here in case there are any new developments."

He wasn't ready to return to Jane. When he had been notified by S.H.I.E.L.D. that there were powerful persons near the Convergence area in London he'd left Jane and promised to return when he was able. He had only known Jane for a short time, and while during that time he felt his heart moved by her and he had a stirring of lust that he'd lacked outside of battle for many years. However, he'd known Sif and Loki for his whole life. The fact that they were together did nothing to quell his worries. He wanted to be right there if there were any new developments.

"So, this is just an idea," Tony said. "You might want to go back to England anyway. It sounds like your Asgardian comrades used the portal there to travel between the realms. You might want to see if it can send you to Asgard. Maybe you can find the answers you seek there. Figure out what realm they tried to travel to from the fellow in charge of that rainbow bridge of yours."

"You are wise counsel," Thor agreed. That is why he had come to Avengers tower in person. Had it been just his own mind and thoughts he'd have spent the next few days pounding away at practice dummies and battle simulations. Iron Man was an excellent strategist. The poorly functioning Bifrost must have been why Sif and Loki were on earth. It was possible they were trying to reach a different destination and were forced to use the Convergence portals as an alternate route.

"And maybe you should go visit with your girlfriend and let her know what's going on. She's some kind of physicist. Maybe she can help you navigate the realms through the portals," Stark suggested.

"That might be a bit complicated for a human," Thor said.

"I could probably do it, but I have to run a series of schematics about the Mandarian's ten alien sentient rings," Stark explained. "And I have the next three models of Iron Man suits to work out, J.A.R.V.I.S. needs a thorough inspection, War Machine's newest upgrades, and I need to make reservations for a weekend get-away for Pepper and myself for our anniversary without her knowing. Otherwise, I'd help you."

Thor didn't know what Stark was talking about, but now he had a mission so he wouldn't linger longer in New York and be reminded of Loki's past crimes. He took firm possession of his hammer and shot through the sky flying back over the Atlantic Ocean toward Jane's flat.

It was only afterwards that he thought maybe he should have opened the window first, or used the roof. Stark probably didn't appreciate him breaking through the window of their meeting room.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

**Chapter Six:**

Sif woke up from a restless slumber. Her throat was parched and her eyeballs were so dry that they felt like sandpaper every time she blinked. She thought the fires of Muspelheim were bad, but the icy region of Hel was even more torturous. The dry, arid, frigid environment was a desert in its own right— but a frozen wasteland rather than a sandy one.

She shifted the furs about her more closely hoping for a few more moments of rest. Loki was holding watch, but while they were in an alliance she didn't entirely trust the Trickster. There was also the matter of the mysterious ring about her hand. Why did he give it to her? What was its significance?

With a groan of frustration Sif sat up. There was no point in trying to sleep. Maybe they could start their trip that morning early. The sooner they reached Hela the sooner they could reestablish Balder as king. Her observant eyes fell upon her companion who was to be staying watch.

Loki was sound asleep with his head tilted back against a wasted tree with twisted branches and decaying leaves. As if he felt her eyes upon him he awoke, blinked a few times, then a slow smile spread across his lips. "I was merely resting my eyes," he said.

"That is no way to stay watch," Sif accused through narrowed eyes. If this had been her hunt she'd have reprimanded Loki severely for failing in his duties.

"Oh, do you want to punish me? I'm sure we've a rope in our packs somewhere if you're interested in a little bondage," he teased, his green eyes twinkled in mirth.

"This is no laughing matter. We are in Hel. Show some respect for the dangers of our environment," Sif hissed at him angrily. She began to pack up her belongings and stow them back into her bag rather forcefully. It took a great deal of restraint for her not to draw her sword and separate Loki's head from his shoulders. She was rather proud of herself for not acting on the violent impulse. Her over-bearing brother Heimdall would praise her for her maturity.

"I'm more familiar with this environment than you are," Loki assured her. He stretched his neck from side to side and then rolled his shoulders back a few times. "The air here is harsh on the eyes. Even when it will be your turn later to stay watch you will have to close your eyes. A pair of those Midgardian ski goggles would have been useful on this part of our adventure."

Sif didn't know what a ski goggle was, but she was pretty sure Loki was simply making up an elaborate excuse. There was no doubt in her mind that he was sleeping on the job. Sleipnir nudged her between her shoulders. She turned and rubbed the horse affectionately between the eyes. "You ready to go, gorgeous?"

"He really seems to like you," Loki commented. He sounded surprised by the idea.

"Why shouldn't he? I'm a good person." She looked over at Loki. "I don't have any ulterior motives on this quest other than to restore the rightful successor to the throne," Sif said in a haughty manner. She saw a quick flash of emotion pass through Loki's eyes, but it was gone so fast she almost doubted having seen it. Did she just hurt his feelings?

"We should start riding," Loki said quietly. He strapped his bag across his shoulders and then jumped onto Sleipnir's back.

There were fewer things Sif hated more than issuing apologies. "Loki, I'm sorry if my words were hurtful. I have a foul temper when I do not sleep well," Sif said when Loki offered his hand to help her behind him on the horse. She took his hand and he helped to sling her behind him.

"Think nothing of it. I care not," Loki said. He encouraged the horse into a fast pace.

Sif enjoyed the quiet usually as she preferred silence to useless prater. However, right at that moment she felt like an enemy that had been beaten down by Mjolnir. Loki was actually trying to do the right thing and yet she doubted him at every turn.

"I believe we are about to have company," Loki muttered quietly to her. He pointed to a pair of dark figures flying along the horizon.

"What are those?" Sif asked squinting, but unable to identify the flying creatures.

"Hard to tell from this distance. My guess would be either dragons or harpies," Loki said. "Since there are two of them, I would guess the latter."

Harpies and dragons were both vicious creatures. However, given that Sif's boots were made out of dragon's leather she feared what they would be facing was the tougher of the two, especially with their traveling as a pair. Dragons were solitary creatures. Harpies were like birds and traveled in flocks. "If they are harpies then those two are just the scouts."

"That was my fear as well," Loki agreed. "You wanted adventure. I believe you're about to receive it."

**OoO**

It had been Loki's experience that harpies in Hel often were harbingers of worse things. He didn't want to alarm Sif. Her nerves were already fragile as was evident by her word choice and accusations earlier that morning. So maybe he had fallen asleep during this watch. There was no need to be so angry about it. They were still alive and in one piece, were they not?

He urged Sleipnir to change his angle slightly hoping the change in trajectory and the horse's incredibly fast speed would be enough to avoid the blood thirsty harpies. It might have worked if an army of the walking dead hadn't burst out of the ground in front of them like fresh daisies crawling out of the blood saturated dirt. Their clothing was reduced to tattered rags, their flesh gray and rotten, whatever gruesome wound that led to their death was evident by the gore oozing out of their abdomen or the brain matter caking what remained of their hair. And the smell was putrid. Sleipnir stamped his feet impatiently.

"I'll take care of them," Sif said as she leapt off the horse, and hit the ground running. She drew her sword and began slashing her way through the army of dead men. If she'd been hit by a berserker spell at that moment Loki wouldn't have been surprised.

The pair of winged creatures were definitely harpies as evident as they drew closer. Their flesh was crimson, their bat-like wings black as pitch and they wore black leather loin cloths and half tops (most likely made from the tanned hides of the dead humans and Asgardians that were found wandering about the Underworld). Their fanged teeth were unnerving, but it was the thick black claws at their hands and feet that truly stuck terror in their victims. Naturally, the harpies seemed to have spotted them so Loki did what he was best at. He cast an illusion so that the harpies saw only the undead fighting the undead. Perhaps the harpies would be fooled into leaving them alone.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on pulling out his gift from Thanos from the storage of the land between the realms. He could feel his fist close around the Chitauri Scepter's long handle.

Though avoiding conflict through misdirection was Loki's preferred method of attack he joined in the melee alongside Sif welding his staff. The Chitauri Scepter was able to withstand the brutal force of Mjolnir so a few pesky undead wouldn't be too challenging. He appreciated the long range attacks of zapping a surge of power towards the angry and hostile dead surrounding him and Sif. Sadly the Mind Stone within the scepter wouldn't work on mindless creatures. Behind them, Sleipnir used his powerful legs to keep the few approaching monsters at bay that happened to slip past Loki and Sif's guard.

Sif's sword lopped off parts of the undead while Loki fried them into ash and knocked them back as crispy flakes to the ground. "This is almost fun," Loki said with a thrill of exhilaration racing up his nerves. It had been a long while since he'd fought in a physical brawl on the winning side using nothing but shear muscle and nerve and of course a magical scepter.

"We cannot kill those which are already dead," Sif said coming to stand with her back pressed against his. "We must find an escape route. I believe that is your area of expertise."

Did she just call him a coward? "I have an idea," Loki said. The harpies were confused by his illusion. The two scouts were hovering just outside their battle. The rest of their flock wouldn't be far behind. "You might not like it."

"You might be surprised by what I like and do not like," Sif countered. "I was thinking we might hitch a ride on those harpies."

"You read my mind," Loki said. "I can use my scepter to influence them to obey our will."

"What of Sleipnir?" Sif asked. "Surely he is too heavy for one of the harpies."

"Oh, he can take care of himself," Loki said. He cast a quick look at the horse and communicated silently his plan. Sleipnir took off in the opposite direction of the undead army and the harpies and quickly vanished over the horizon.

"If he could disappear that fast why didn't he take us?" Sif asked incredulously.

"Because he cannot travel at that speed with passengers," Loki answered. Shouldn't that have been obvious? Two full grown adults in armor with heavy weapons did make quite a load for one horse, even one that had eight legs.

Loki directed the blue stone of his scepter toward the flying creatures and prayed that it would work. The scouting harpies swooped in toward them and thankfully their eyes were the glazed over blue he was familiar with seen on those influenced by the Mind Stone. Their talons were open and they clutched ahold of both Asgardians by the shoulders. Were it not for their leather and armor their arms might have been severed from their bodies by the force.

It wasn't exactly a comfortable ride, but it was better than facing an unrelenting army of the undead. At least, it wasn't too bad until the scout harpies started back toward their flock.

"I don't suppose you can control all of them," Sif asked glancing over towards him.

"Possibly, but I have a better idea," Loki said. He used the Mind Stone to manipulate his and Sif's harpies and encourage them to venture south toward Hela's palace. It worked for a while until the harpy hoard started to follow after the scouts. There was angry squawking from the rapidly approaching hoard. Loki tried to use the Mind Stone on the masses of harpies, but their minds too base to manipulate. "We may have a problem," Loki admitted.

"They act akin to a hive. Maybe if you attack the mind of the queen harpy," Sif suggested. She swung her legs back and forth until she managed to twist out of the grasp of her harpy carrier and land on its back. She stood up between the shoulder blades where it's wings protruded and jumped on a nearby harpy with a dagger in each hand.

"Sif! What in the nine realms are you doing?" Loki shouted. He gripped his scepter tightly as he tried to manipulate as many of the harpy minds as possible.

"Process of elimination. See if you can find which one is the queen!"

Loki struggled to contain as many of the hoard as possible, but with a flock of nearly one-hundred it was proving a challenge.

"Sooner, rather than later would be good," Sif called out as she leapt to another harpy as the one she was on started to plummet to the ground.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Loki mumbled. He managed to mind control another dozen of the harpies. A large shadow began to blot out the light in the distant sky. "We might have a bigger problem."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a golden scaled fire-breathing dragon sent a wave of scorching fire through the harpies. The dragon swooped in and swallowed whole several of the roasted harpies.

Loki felt his heart constrict in fear when the dragon swooped near Sif, but the mighty warrior managed to jump off her harpy moments before the dragon snatched it out of the sky and then she as on the dragon's neck.

The dragon and Sif abruptly changed directions and started away from Loki. He tried to direct the harpy to follow after the dragon, but in his distraction he lost control of the harpy's mind. It angrily shrieked and tried to rake him with her claws. Loki bashed his scepter hard against her skull and he began to plummet towards the rocky ground below. Maybe he didn't think that attack through all the way.

Sleipnir quickly approached and Loki was extremely grateful that the loyal steed hadn't ventured far from him. Loki landed on the back of the eight-legged horse and hugged his neck tight. "Am I glad to see you," he whispered in his ear. "We need to find Sif." Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on tracking Sif. The ring he'd given her did a multitude of things and one of them allowed him to find her location - a very useful ability considering their travels through the various worlds.

Loki found a heading and directed Sleipnir toward Sif and her flying dragon opponent. As he drew near her he pulled out his bone whistle, a sharp piercing sound emitted from it. He could hear an answering whistle just past a forest of twisted skeletal trees.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Warrior and the Trickster**

**Chapter Seven:**

It wasn't easy for one to try and to stay astride the back of a fire breathing dragon, much less making an attempt to direct it's flight. However, Sif tried to do just that and once she saw the bleached out trees of a forest in the distance that became her preferred destination. Though,as they approached she worried about the wisdom of that decision. It seemed like countless ways to find herself impaled.

She heard Loki's whistle in the distance. Her stomach seemed to be swarmed by butterflies at the realization that her companion hadn't been picked off by the harpies - at least not yet. She hadn't realized that she'd been worried about losing him. He may have been untrustworthy and deceitful, but for better or worse he was the best friend she had in this cold, inhospitable world.

Sif stuck her blade into the dragon's spine and tried to direct it into a landing position hoping the beast's body would take the brunt of the impact amongst the dead trees. The dragon let forth a burst of angry, fiery breath and cleared a track amongst the forest. It landed roughly and upon placing his feet on the ground began to violently whip around his head and tail trying to dislodge Sif from it's back. She blew her whistle in answer to Loki's. Hopefully, the Trickster would be able to join her in conquering the beast. He could use his Mind Stone to influence the dragon. Perhaps Hela would appreciate such a gift and give them Balder without further bargaining.

A thick sheet of ice began to form around the dragon. Sif was quick to leap off its back tucking herself into a roll as she hit the ground that had recently been cleared of debris. The ring from Loki glowed a violent red instead of the calm green she'd grown accustomed to and she realized it must have a magical protective spell.

The fire-breathing dragon was completely encased in a thick crust of ice and yet Sif walked unharmed next to it. The earth she walked upon crunched under the pressure of her booted feet. The entire area was iced over all save for Sif herself. She pulled out her whistle and blew into it once more. It wasn't long before Loki approaching riding Sleipnir.

"Be careful of the ice," Sif warned. "Out of nowhere the dragon was enshrouded by a blanket of ice."

"And yet, you are unharmed," Loki said coming off Sleipnir's back and leaving the horse just outside of the copse of trees. "This area is known for its deadly ice blasts. You are lucky to have escaped unharmed."

"I doubt if luck had anything to do with it," Sif said. She used her sword to prod the dragon gently in the side. "I had hoped you could use your Mind Stone to encourage the dragon to transport us to Hela's Palace. I don't suppose that will work now. How did you find Sleipnir?"

"He wasn't far from us," Loki said. He gazed about the trees. "The ice is already starting to melt," he observed. The barren trees were coated in ice, but beads of sweat accumulated amongst their branches and trunks. "This freeze comes and goes in cycles. I believe your idea is a sound one." He took his scepter and the blue stone at its end glowed brightly as he directed it towards the frozen dragon's unblinking eyes. "This actually works out to our advantage. You were lucky," he said glancing up briefly. His dark hair had fallen across his eyes and his brilliant green eyes were a lovely contrast.

Sif shook her head violently. She wasn't about to see Loki as handsome. He was a means to an end. It didn't matter that when he wasn't being diabolical that he was quite clever and a fine looking Asgardian.

"What troubles you, Lady Sif?" Loki asked, his dark brows were knitted together in concern.

Sif quickly sheathed her sword and stepped back from the dragon. "Nothing," she murmured when it became apparent he was waiting for her answer.

"Sleipnir doesn't enjoy spending time near Hela. They have a bit of a sibling rivalry thing going on," Loki said as he concentrated on his task.

Sif had a hard time processing his words. Was he saying that the horse and the goddess of the underworld were siblings? Half of what Loki said didn't make sense. It was best not to ponder his riddles too deeply. At least, that had been Thor's advise. However, the god of a thunder had been fooled by Loki's false death.

"Do you think we will make it to Hela's palace before nightfall?"

"Time is different here, but we aren't far and especially having a dragon for our means of travel will shorten the distance even more."

The dragon's flesh began to glow red and the ice encasing it began to melt and steam. Sif backed away cautiously, but Loki remained at the front of the beast. "Maybe you should back up, just in case," she suggested.

"Your concern is noted," Loki said. He had his scepter directed toward the dragon's eyes and by the time the ice was melted in its entirety the dragon's eyes were glazed in blue. "Our chariot awaits," he said gesturing toward the dragon's neck with his scepter. "And I am grateful you didn't damage the goods too much in your earlier joyride," Loki said as he sat behind her on the dragon's back. "Herbert also is grateful that you didn't severe his spine. He'd have eaten you with his last breath if you had."

"Herbert?" Sif asked.

"It's our dragon's name. He wanted me to pass on his gratitude. Though he does warn that if my influence wavers he will roast us both and eat us in a heartbeat," Loki continued pleasantly. His arms banded around her waist and he sat very close. Sif would have complained, but she didn't want to risk him falling off and angering Herbert.

**OoO**

It was fairly easy to hold Herbert the fire-breathing dragon under the control of the Mind Stone. What was difficult was for Loki to stay calm after Sif's near death experience. The foolish warrior woman hadn't the faintest idea how close she truly had been to becoming a frozen statue for Hela to add to her collection. If he hadn't had the foresight to give her that protective ring she'd be dead right now instead of flying about on a dragon heading straight for the heart of the underworld.

He prided himself on his ability to bargain, but even his sly tongue would have been powerless against certain powers. He noticed the flocks of crows flying along their route, or rather a murder of crows as was the proper name for a flock of such birds. They were the eyes of Hela so there was no doubt that she was aware of their presence. It would be hard for the ruler of the underworld not to notice a a trio of living souls in her realm of the dead. He would send Sleipnir off toward a less violent section of the realm. They would reconvene after they'd collected Balder.

"Do you think Hela knows of our presence here?" Sif asked glancing at him over her shoulder. Her dark hair whipped violently in the wind as their dragon soared through the air. He didn't mind her hair flying about them as long as it didn't hit him in the face. So far, he'd been spared from such attacks.

"There is no doubt that the mistress of this world knows of our presence," Loki said. And he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't make it to the palace before Hela graced them with her presence.

Speak of the devil, he thought to himself. The gray, smokey sky began to darken to a deep purple-green color. The dragon was surrounded in the smokey mist and suddenly they were no longer flying in the sky. They were inside an onyx castle in the middle of a great hall.

Hela in all her majesty paced before them. Her skin was as onyx as the castle, she wore a cloak of green the same color that Loki favored, her body was encased in a skin-tight green sleeveless dress that had a skirt that dragged upon the floor as she moved trailing behind her like a silky serpent's tail. Upon her dark hair was a crown with two stag horns, also like Loki's but in all green.

"Why do you trespass? Your hearts still beat and your lungs still fill with air. Have you come to beg an early end to your miserable lives?" Hela rasped. Her voice was akin to that of a heavy smoker.

"We bring you an offering, honorable Hela" Sif said, leaping off the dragon and falling to her knee before the goddess of death.

"Ah, Sif, the woman who would be a warrior. You toy with death often, do you wish to meet it so soon?" Hela asked circling about her.

"We are bringing you the dragon Herbert as a gift, Hela," Loki said sliding off the dragon's back to the floor, but remaining on his feet. He bowed his head in respect to the goddess. "We have come to ask a boon of you."

"Oh? A boon? Why should I grant such a thing?" Hela asked, she waved her hand in the air in a circle and a dark green mist surrounded the dragon before it burst into green flames that consumed the beast. "Do not offer me the life of that which is already mine!" she screamed. The dragon was gone. All that remained of Herbert was a pile of blackened ash.

"That was harsh. He was a good dragon," Loki said with a frown.

"He was a dead creature. He will be reborn of the ash by morning," Hela said with a shrug. "You, however," she said standing before Sif and reaching for her chin. She jerked up the woman's chin with her hand looking directly into her face. "You are alive. You offered yourself to me once before to save the life of Thor. Are you in the mood for the same bargain? It would bring me great pleasure to rob Valhalla of your noble soul."

"Sif isn't the trade," Loki said sharply.

"Oh?" Hela said releasing Sif's chin. The latter immediately stared back at the ground and didn't move from her kneeling position.

"We want Balder. We want to restore him to his rightful position as King of Asgard," Loki said.

"Asgard has a king. The one-eyed Odin is king. Why do you want my princeling? Why should I give him to you? What have you to offer? Both of you have escaped death, therefore escaped me more than a dozen times each," Hela said.

"If it is my life that you require then I will gladly pay the toll," Sif interrupted before Loki could answer.

That stupid selfless woman was going to get herself killed. Hela arched her eyebrow at Loki before turning her attention back to Sif.

"What is it that you would want?" Loki asked.

"Slay the serpent Nidhogg. He eats the corpses of Niffleheim and when there are not enough corpses for him he gnaws on the roots of the World Tree Yggarasil," Hela said.

The task was impossible. The serpent was nearly as ancient as the World Tree itself. "Another suggestion perhaps," Loki answered.

"Very well. I suppose without the aid of Thor such a task is impossible for the likes of you," Hela agreed.

Loki bit his tongue to hold back his retort. Even the Mighty Thor wouldn't stand a chance against that serpent. "How about something a bit more realistic? The dragon was not to your satisfaction, would something else suffice?"

"I need a pet. Something that will die, but be reborn without my interference," Hela said.

A riddle — great. That was Loki's speciality. "If Sif and I can find you such a creature you will give us Balder?" he asked.

Hela laughed, it was a dark rumble of bells. "Of course not! I shall keep the Lady Sif until you bring me such a creature. You have two weeks time by the counting of Midgard. However, I shall grant you the aid of the prince you seek. Balder shall help you on your quest." Hela flicked her hand into the air and the prince of Asgard as he was remembered appeared before them. At the same moment that he appeared, Sif was surrounded by a stone cage, a chain around her neck and manacles at her wrists and ankles.

Loki grit his teeth to keep from screaming out his outrage. "What happens if I don't return within the allotted time?"

"You keep the would-be king regardless," Hela said having grown bored of the situation. She pulled up a chair in front of Sif's new cell. "I will be content either way." Hela snapped her fingers and an hour glass appeared on the floor at her feet. "When the last of the sand falls if you have not returned I keep Lady Sif." She glanced over at Loki. "What says you?"

He would rather trek through the world of flame and fire with Sif than with Balder at his side. However, Hela was being more generous than he anticipated. "I accept your terms," Loki said with a quick bow. "Sif," he called. The dark-haired woman turned to him, the chains about her body rattling in the process. "I will be back for you."

"I promise from the Trickster isn't something I would hold my breath for, my dear," Hela said giving Sif a sad smile.

Loki would make sure that this was one promise he would keep. "Come, Balder," he said to the beast of a man at his side. He made Thor seem like a runt.

Balder blinked his cloudy blue eyes and they cleared, but the confusion remained. He looked around at their surroundings and then settling his gaze on Sif. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"I will explain it to you later, King Balder," Loki said. "We must complete a quest for the goddess Hela so that we might have Lady Sif returned to us."

"Sif?" Balder called starting toward Sif's prison.

Hela stood abruptly and both she and Sif were transported a great distance away to the top of a large stairwell that had materialized in the middle of the great hall.

"Go with Loki, Balder. Work together!" Sif advised. "He is a valuable ally. Trust in him."

"Trust," Hela scoffed. She shook her head and smiled with a cruel twist of her lips towards Loki. "Your time is running out, father. I suggest you hurry."

"Wait, Hela, please," Sif called. "I wish to give Loki something to aid him on his quest."

The goddess of death rolled her eyes in exacerbation like an annoyed teenager. "Very well," she said. The cage and chains around Sif vanished and she was transported to stand right in front of Loki at the base of the staircase.

Sif reached for the strap across her thigh. There was a long dagger sheathed inside the strap. She removed the entire device and handed it to Loki. "I know you have a fabulous dagger, but this one belonged to my father. It has saved my life many times when dangers have been brought too close. Please, take it. I cannot be at your side to help fight against these dangers at least let the spirit of my father protect you."

"That's two gifts now, Sif. One might think you're trying to woo me," Loki said as he accepted the sheathed blade, his fingers brushed against Sif's. No sooner had the dagger left Sif's hands then she was transported back to the prison at the top of the stairs latched down by the chains. He held the sheathed blade close to his chest. It was the second gift Sif had given him. This gift, he would return to her though. "Come," Loki said grabbing Balder's arm and dragging him out of the palace. He drew his fingers to his lips and whistled as loud as he could. Sleipnir was waiting for them just outside of Hela's palace. "We must reach Muspelheim."

"Why would we go there? Why did we leave Lady Sif behind with that woman of death?" Balder asked. His heavy light brown eyebrows were furrowed in concern and worry.

"First of all, we left Lady Sif in the hands of the goddess of death. We have a mission and I know how to achieve it, but we must hurry," Loki said forcing himself to be patient. "Get on the horse. We need to hurry. As you may have noticed we are on a time table."

It was hard enough to find the creature Hela was referring — for only one type of creature existed in the nine realms. The creature used to venture between the realms, but for many centuries it hadn't strayed from its home world of fire and flame.

"We will come back for Lady Sif, will we not?" Balder asked.

"Even if we fail to find the creature, we will return," Loki vowed. Though, knowing Hela that would mean she'd either take his life of Balder's again. There was very little nepotism when it came to the goddess of death. If Balder was truly meant to be king, he would have to prove himself on their mission.

Loki would have to console himself by knowing that he gave Sif the soul link ring. As long as he lived, she couldn't be killed. It was a magic much older than Hela. Hopefully, the goddess of death wouldn't discover a way to break the magic. And hopefully, Loki didn't meet death on his mission with Balder to the world of fire and brimstone. If they could just avoid Surtur and his minions and find the appropriate portals between worlds in the allotted amount of time they'd be fine. As the Midgardians were known to say it would be a piece of cake.

* * *

_A/N:_ Anyone care to guess what the mysterious creature Loki must find is? As always, your reviews are appreciated. Please take a moment to let me know that you are enjoying this story so that I might be motivated to continue sharing it! _BDN_


End file.
